1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shower faucet includes a seat having a water distributing room to receive a distributing valve core, and the distributing valve core is controlled to move between at least two different positions, generating different waterings.
Many shower faucets are provided with a watering control structure to switch different watering levels by using double button elements, having inconvenient operation. Furthermore, some shower faucets (such as a shower faucet disclosed in CN Publication No. CN 201265171) is provided to switch watering levels by using a single button element, but the desired watering level has to be kept by pressing the press bar continuously, having inconvenient operation.
In addition, another shower faucet is used to switch watering levels, however when the shower faucet is used at a lower water pressure, the desired watering level can not be kept effectively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.